How the Stars were made
by lordsoftheRoses
Summary: "Sequel to Searching for Eden".The IDA is hosting the First Ever free duel Competition in Sydney, Australia. Although the Idea is to have fun without any reward or prize, some have come to these games with Darker intent.
1. Chapter 1: Return to Sydney

**HELLO Everybody! To all my fans out there, I decided to have 3-5 short stories as Sequels to Searching for Eden. They will be shorter chapters with Short Duels with only about 10 chapters each. I do this to focus on the characters I haven't really focused on in Duelist of the Roses or Searching for Eden, and on top of that I can add more exciting stories to the lore of my Epic tale. After these Short Stories are done There will be a Final Story and I will finish off the Rose Guardian Saga.**

**This Story will Focus On Krystal Skyler.**

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

*Kingsford Smith Airport, Sydney, New South Wales, Australia, 2:04 P.M. LST*

Sunny Sydney Australia is playing host to the IDA's Kaiba games, sponsored by the Kaiba Corporation. With a temperature of 81 degrees, it still felt like summer to Krystal Skyler who just got off the plane and she certainly was dressed for it. She was wearing Bikini Top, with a white button summer shirt open over it, and jean shorts.

"Sydney!" She exclaimed in an excited tone. "It has been ages since I've been back here!" She looked back at her friend, Tybalt, who was carrying his and her carry-on bags. "Come on Tybalt! Why are you so slow?"

"Because your so fast." he answered her.

She looked back and smiled. "I can't help it," she said. "I'm just so excited to be back."

Krystal walked out off the Airport and into the bright sunlight with Tybalt following behind her. She could see in the distance Duels happening across the city. The Kaiba games aren't a tournament. The Games are Televised, but the Duelists duel for fun, not for some reward, not for Pride, and for the end of the world. The higher Ranked duelist, the higher the television exposure, so any unknown duelist can challenge a great, well known duelist and get international renown.

"Hm?" Krystal said as she turned her head and saw Team Elemistress' members _Gale, Terra and Izumi_.

"I should have known that was you." Gale said. "Only you would dress like that."

Krystal stuck her tongue out. "Don't hate me 'cause I'm beautiful."

Gale then shook her head. "You know, we never got the chance to thank you for helping us in San Francisco."

"Pshaw!" Krystal went. "All I did was beat up an Umbra. You guys protected the city."

"True, true." Gale said. "Now that the pleasantry's are out of the way, how about a duel?"

"You know it!" Krystal accepted the challenge. "A Turbo Duel, right?"

"Of course." Gale responded. "These games are just for fun, so there shouldn't be any pressure."

"Am I the only one who sees the irony of a 'fun' duel event being called the KAIBA games?" Tybalt pointed out to everyone.

"Yes, you are." Krystal answered. "Tybalt, hand me my blades!"

Tybalt then tossed Krystal her bag and pulled out her Duel Blades, then slipped them onto her feet like slippers and activated her Duel Disk. As soon as Krystal activated her Duel Disk, a high-tech flying TV camera with the Kaiba Corp logo on the side descended toward them and observed them.

"Well, it looks like we've got a duel on the way here." The announcer known only as 'Yahtzee' spoke. "The combatants will be Krystal Skyler against Gale of Team Elemistress. Two uninteresting people with nothing better to do than duel in downtown Sydney. Two Americans that no one in this world even cares about. Yippity-****ing-doo."

There was a speaker phone on the camera, so Krystal and Gale, as well as the TV audience, could hear everything he's saying.

"Wow, that guy needs to get laid." Krystal just blurted out.

Gale then started up her Duel Runner and drove off. Krystal then got her blades started up and followed after her.

**Gale (LP 4000) (SC 0) Krystal (LP 4000) (SC 0)**

"I'll start!" Gale said as she drew her first card. "I summon a monster face-down in defense mode! Then I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn!" Krystal said as she drew her first card and gained a Speed Counter. "I summon Marauding Captain (Lv.3 1200/400) and then use his ability to Special Summon Command Knight (Lv.4 1200/1900)! Thanks to Command Knight, all Warriors on my field gain 400 attack points! Now Marauding Captain, attack!"

**Gale (LP 4000) (SC 1) Krystal (LP 4000) (SC 1)**

Marauding Captain slashed Gale's face-down monster, which was Flying Kamakari #1 (Lv.4 1400/900), and destroyed it.

"Since you destroyed my Kamakari, I can summon a Wind monster from my Deck with 1500 or fewer attack points!" Gale activated her monster's ability. "I choose to summon another Flying Kamakari #1!"

*Well, obviously, she'll use her Flying Kamakari to summon a monster she'll really want to summon. So...* Krystal thought. "I'll set one card face-down and end my turn!"

Gale then drew her next card and gained a Speed Counter.

**Gale (LP 4000) (SC 2) Krystal (LP 4000) (SC 2)**

"First, I activate my face-down Trap Dust Tornado to destroy your face-down card!" Gale said as she activated one of her face-down cards.

A tornado then came out and struck Krystal's face-down card, the Trap Heroic Sacrifice.

"Then I summon Cyber Harpie Lady (Lv.4 1800/1300) and then Special Summon Graceful Dasher (Lv.4 1700/1000) since I just Normal Summoned a Wind monster!" Gale said as she summoned 2 monsters. "Since Graceful Dasher was summoned by her own effect, she can attack you directly this turn!"

Graceful Dasher charged at Krystal and inflicted her with 1700 points of damage.

**Gale (LP 4000) (SC 2) Krystal (LP 2300) (SC 2)**

"I end my turn!"

Krystal then drew her next card and gained a Speed Counter.

**Gale (LP 4000) (SC 3) Krystal (LP 2300) (SC 3)**

"I summon the Tuner Jutte Fighter (Lv.2 700/900) and then tune him with Command Knight to summon a monster who fights for all that is good and just! I Synchro Summon Chivalrous Knight (Lv.6 2400/2000)!" Krystal said as she summoned her signature monster. "And now since I only have Chivalrous Knight and Marauding Captain, you can't attack either one of them! Then I use the Speed Spell-Speed Energy to increase Chivalrous Knight's power by 200 for each of my Speed Counters! I have 2 Speed Counters since I had to give up 1 to activate my card, so he gains 400 attack points! Now, my knight, attack her ugly bug!"

Chivalrous Knight slashed Flying Kamakari in two and destroyed it, inflicting Gale with 1400 points of damage.

**Gale (LP 2600) (SC 3) Krystal (LP 2300) (SC 2)**

"I'll use my Kamakari's ability to summon the Tuner Sly Harpie (Lv.2 1300/200) from my Deck!" Gale pointed out.

"I end my turn!"

Gale drew her next card and gained a Speed Counter.

**Gale (LP 2600) (SC 4) Krystal (LP 2300) (SC 3)**

"First I summon Harpie Girl (Lv.2 500/500) then I tune Sly Harpie with Harpie Girl and Graceful Dasher to Synchro Summon Kazega, Lady of the Wind (Lv.8 3300/2600)!" Gale said as she summoned her own signature monster. "Next, I activate my face-down Trap Revenge Vortex! I remove from play as many Wind monsters in my Graveyard to return that many monsters back to the Deck!"

Gale removed from play her two Kamakari's and a vortex enveloped Marauding Captain and Chivalrous Knight, sending them back to Krystal's Deck and Extra Deck respectively.

"Now, Kazega, attack her directly!"

Kazega shot a gust of wind at Krystal that reduced her Life Points to 0 and stopped her Duel Blades. She slowed down in the middle of the empty road and sat down.

**Gale (LP 2600) (SC 4) Krystal (LP 0) (SC 3)**

"Well there you have it, ladies and gentlemen. Or should I say Only Gentlemen." Yahtzee spoke over commentating. "This is, so far, the most watched duel of the day, and that's mostly because adolescent boys enjoyed watching skimpily dressed women rolling around so they can get their fix on, 'cause they know this is the closest they will ever get to a girl who even remotely looks as good as they do. So now they'll just write a self-insert fan fiction to escape their miserable lives."

"Seriously," Krystal spoke up. "That guy needs to get laid."

Gale had stopped her runner a few feet away from Krystal and held out her hand which Krystal took to help herself up.

"I wonder," Gale wondered. "If this was a real duel, would I have won?"

"Of Course not." Krystal cheered with a smile. "Just for fun right? I don't mind losing one or two for the less fortunate duelists."

"Less fortunate?" Gale snickered. "Whatever you say."

"Hooow boring." A voice came from behind. The girls turned their heads to see Jose Delgado on his tacky, overpriced duel runner.

"Oh my god." Krystal said rolling her eyes. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to ruin you of course!" Delgado boasted. "You are the Perra' who cheated me. TWICE!"

"Dude, you are such a creeper." Krystal insulted. "Why don't you get a life?"

"Ir a ti mismo tornillo, perra!" He then drove off leaving a cloud of fumes from his runner in their wake. Krystal just glared as he drove off.

"I hate that guy."

* * *

**Krystal's Cards**

Heroic Sacrifice

Trap

Activate only when a Warrior-type monster you cotnrol is destroyed by a card effect. Destroy 1 monster your opponent controls. If that monster has an effect, that effect is negated.

Chivalrous Knight

Warrior/Synchro/Effect (ATK 2400 DEF 2000)

Level 6/LIGHT

This card cannot attack directly. As long as this card remains face-up on the field, your opponent cannot select another monster you control as an attacl target. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, add 1 "Code of Chivalry" from your Deck to your hand.

**Gale's Cards**

Revenge Vortex

Trap

Remove from play any number of WIND monsters from your Graveyard. Return the same number of monsters on the field to their owner's Deck.

Graceful Dasher

Warrior/Effect (ATK 1700 DEF 1000)

Level 4/WIND

When you successfully Normal Summoned a WIND monster this turn, you can Special Summon this card from your hand. When you Special Summon this card by its own effect, it can attack your opponent directly this turn.

Sly Harpie

Winged Beat/Tuner (ATK 1300 DEF 200)

Level 2/WIND

You can Special Summon this card from your hand if you control a face-up "Harpie" monster.

Kazega, Lady of the Wind

Fairy/Synchro/Effect (ATK 3300 DEF 2600)

Level 8/WIND

Once per turn, you can return 1 Spell or Trap Card your opponent controls back to its onwer's hand. Select one random card from your opponent's hand and send that card to the Graveyard.


	2. Chapter 2: Friendly Contest

**Any Comments, Concerns or Criticism's for my Story's? **

**Remember to Review below, Let me know!**

_The Following story is work of Fiction. Any relation to any real People, Places, or refernces are purely coicidental. The Characters and copy right cards of Yugioh 5D's do not belong to us._

* * *

*Kingsford Smith Airport, Sydney, New South Wales, Australia, 4:06 P.M. LST*

The most recent flight had landed and the passengers were disembarking into the airport. One such passenger was Professor Drake Springfield of Niagara Falls Academy. Wearing Cargo Jeans and a buttoned up jacket, it felt good not to wear that stupid professor's uniform for a change, and he slugged a single carry-on bag over his shoulders. He looked around and found a guy, holding a sign with Springfield's name on it. The guy was Tall, with blue eyes and messy brown hair. Rough clothing; brown pants, black singlet, dark brown trench coat, duel disk around his arm. Springfield motioned at the guy and he came over.

"Professor Springfield?" the guy asked Shaking Springfield's hand. "Hi I'm San Striaton."

"You're the kid who found the fossil?" Springfield bluntly asked.

"That's right," San answered. "I was working a dig, and it was just right there in the cave. I'm surprised your school contacted me first and you came such a long way."

"I'm interested in this kinda crap." Springfield told him unconvincingly. "So where is the dig site?"

"In a Cave in the Bungle Bungles." San answered back.

"W...the What?" Springfield asked.

"The Bungle Bungles." San repeated. "It's located in Prunululu National park."

"...You people have some weird ass names here."

"Oh? Like Niagara Falls and Yellowstone Park are normal names?"

* * *

MUCH MUNCH MUCH CRUNCH MUNCH MUNCH! SLURRRRRRRRRP! *Ah!...MUNCH MUNCH MUCH MUCH!

This is the sound of Krystal eating. Team Elemistriss treated her and Tybalt to a local outdoor restaurant. Krystal was devouring a hoard of food that was set in front of her. Her eating Habits terrified everyone else who was present.

"Um," Terra spoke up. "Krystal? Maybe you should hold back on the food a little bit. You could get fat."

Krystal stopped for a moment then looked at Terra confused. "Really?" she asked. "I've eaten this way my whole life."

"WHAT?" Terra shocked then looked over Krystal's Flawless, skinny body. "No way! You should be the size of a Cow!"

"She's perfect." Izumi spoke up. "A True goddess."

"Oh stop," Krystal bashfully said. "Actually, keep going. I love hearing compliments like that."

"I wish I looked that good." Gale commented with melancholy. "I'm just too plain."

"Oh what crap!" Krystal scolded her. "You have a great body you just need to show off...I know! You're in sunny Australia, so why don't you get yourself a sexy bikini and get a tan. I Promise you will turn out very sexy!"

Gale giggled at Krystal silly recommendation. "Lucky you Tybalt." she said to him. "You snatched up the most sought after girl in the world."

"Oh, we're not together." Tybalt corrected. "I'm just her bag boy."

"Ahh, he thinks he's just a bag boy!" Krystal laughed placing her head on his shoulder. "He's also my personal credit card spender and chair puller."

"Yeah that sounds about right." Tybalt replied. "I'm a man of many talents."

"I don't know about that." Krystal giggle. "But he is an amazing artist."

"Really?" Gale asked intrigued. "An artist?"

"Yep." Krystal answered for him. "A Sketch artist! Show'em that one you did Tybalt! Show'em Show'em Show'em!"

Krystal started yanking on Tybalt's arm, pestering him to show some of his art, but he wasn't going to.

Just then, the radio began broadcasting Yahtzee on the events of the duels happening today.

"Let's take a step back and speak a little more about foreign duels. In Andorra, they're having the first ever, cleverly named, Andorra Fair today. Duels have already began and stinky cheese Ali Clairoux just beat Overweight, Heart attack waiting to happen, Baron Von Joganjoganjoganjon. In a matchup where Clairoux's snootiness and vast superiority over English-speaking people was able to outmaneuver the Baron, but that it wasn't that hard since the guy never gets off f***king couch! Or puts down the bagel! Let me say that Ali Clairoux is not a bad duelist. She just has no real competition. I mean, if the French got into a real fight, they'd throw their hands up so fast, they'll get rug burns on their armpits. I know what you're thinking by now. 'Yahtzee, you charming British stallion, why are you talking about a duel half-way around the world that nobody cares about?' Well, it's quite simple, really. Because the duels today F***ING BLOW! ALL IT IS IS ONE-ON-ONE CHALLENGES WITH FRIENDS! THERE'S NO CHALLENGE! THERE'S NO EXCITEMENT! IT'S F***ING BORING! At least have a girl streak across the street or something! Add a little variety to it!" Yahtzee criticized in one, fast-winded breath.

"I really hate that guy." Izumi commented on the broadcast. "Does he ever give a compliment?"

"He said Ali Clairoux was a good duelist." Terra recalled.

"Actually, he said he DIDN'T think Ali was a bad duelist." Tybalt pointed out.

Krystal finished the last of her food and wiped her chin. "All right, I've had enough food! Terra, Izumi, in the streets, we duel, now."

"What?" Izumi was baffled.

"What?" Terra was equally baffled.

"Yahtzee McBigMouth wants an exciting duel, right?" Krystal brought up. "Well, let him watch me beat two duelists at the same time!"

"Are you going to go topless?" Tybalt jokingly asked.

Krystal just glared at him. "In your dreams." She scolded.

The girls took a position in the streets and got their Duel Disks ready. One of those high-tech cameras began flying in and watched the duel.

"What's this?" Yahtzee's voice spoke on the camera. "3 Women in a two-on-one duel? That's exciting. Are any of them topleeeeeeess-No. Move on to the next duel."

"Let's Duel!" The three girls shouted and started their Duel.

**Krystal (LP 4000) Izumi (LP 4000) Terra (LP 4000)**

"I'll start!" Izumi drew her first card. "I'll summon Mother Grizzly (Lv.4 1400/1000) in defense mode! That ends my turn!"

Terra then drew her card. "I summon Giant Soldier of Stone (Lv.3 1300/2000) in defense mode and end my turn!"

Krystal drew her first card. "I summon Marauding Captain (Lv.3 1200/400) and then use his ability to summon Comrade Swordsman of Landstar (Lv.3 500/1200)! Now I tune them together to summon a monster who fights for all that is right and just! I Synchro Summon Chivalrous Knight (Lv.6 2400/2000)!"

Chivalrous Knight kneeled before Krystal.

"Rise, my knight!" Krystal said and her knight stood up and turned toward Krystal's opponents. "Now I equip Chivalrous Knight with Fairy Meteor Crush to grant him the power of piercing damage! Now, my knight, destroy that Giant Soldier of Stone!"

Chivalrous Knight jumped onto the giant stone soldier's head and stabbed his sword into its rock skull. As he crumbled, Chivalrous Knight jumped off and landed safely on his feet.

**Krystal (LP 4000) Izumi (LP 4000) Terra (LP 3600)**

"I'll set two cards face-down and end my turn!" Krystal concluded her turn.

* * *

Tybalt and Gale watched the duel from their table. Gale decided to chat with Tybalt during this time.

"So how long have you known Krystal?" she asked.

"Since we were kids." Tybalt asked. "She was quite a bully. Not the Mean, make you feel like crap bully, but the bully who made you push yourself."

"You seem quite taken with her," Gale insinuated.

"She's a good friend." he replied.

"You don't want to be more than her friend?" Gale asked.

Tybalt didn't answer and focused on the duel.

* * *

Izumi drew her next card. "I now release Mother Grizzly to Tribute Summon Amphibian Beast (Lv.6 2400/2000)! Now I remove Mother Grizzly from play to summon Aqua Spirit (Lv.4 1600/1200)! That ends my turn!"

"My turn again!" Terra drew her next card. "I summon The Trojan Horse (Lv.4 1600/1200) in attack mode and set one card face-down! That ends my turn!"

"Guess it's my turn again." Krystal drew another card.

"Now that it's your Standby Phase..." Izumi started to speak. "I use Aqua Spirit's ability to change Chivalrous Knight's battle position! And it can't change until the end of the turn!"

Chivalrous Knight took up a defensive stance as its Battle Position changed.

"I activate my face-down Limit Reverse to bring back Comrade Swordsman of Landstar!" Krystal continued her turn. "Now I summon the Tuner Princess Knight (Lv.4 1900/1100)!"

A female knight that appeared to look like Krystal, dressed in shining silver armor, appeared on the field.

* * *

"That card looks just like her." Gale noticed.

"Thank you." Tybalt said. "I made that card."

"You?" Gale asked not believing him.

"There was a contest from Industrial Illusions." Tybalt explained. "Design and Draw your own card, and if they liked it, they would make it a real card. I based my card design on Krystal and the 'knight' she always talks about wanting to become."

Gale smiled. "You are so smitten with her." She said. "You're both so lucky to have each other."

"We're not-"

"Together I know." Gale cut him off. "Such a shame too..."

Tybalt got the feeling that Gale might have been infatuated, but the two continued to focus on the duel.

* * *

"Princess Knight, attack Aqua Spirit!" Krystal declared her attack.

Princess Knight slashed Aqua Spirit and destroyed her, inflicting 300 points of damage to Izumi.

**Krystal (LP 4000) Izumi (LP 3700) Terra (LP 3600)**

"Now I activate my face-down Urgent Tuning to tune Princess Knight with Chivalrous Knight to Synchro Summon Templar Knight (Lv.10 3800/3400)!"

A large knight in silver armor and holding a giant sword appeared on the field.

"And when he's Synchro summoned, I can use some effects!" Krystal pointed out. "One, I can select a card on the field and remove it from play!"

Templar Knight took his sword and stabbed Terra's Trojan Horse.

"Now, Templar Knight, attack Amphibian Beast!"

Templar Knight swung his giant sword at Amphibian Beast and crushed it, inflicting Izumi with 1400 points of damage.

**Krystal (LP 4000) Izumi (LP 2300) Terra (LP 3600)**

"Then I'll place one card face-down and end my turn!" Krystal ended her turn.

Izumi then drew her next card. "First, I activate the Field Spell A Legendary Ocean! Next, I Normal Summon Great White Terror (Lv.5 1800/1200) since my Ocean decreases the Levels of Water monsters in my hand by 1! Next, I activate Graceful Charity!" Izumi drew 3 cards and discarded 2. "Next I activate the Spell Card Surface! This lets me summon a Level 3 or lower Fish, Sea Serpent or Aqua monster from my Graveyard in defense mode and I choose the Skull Kraken (Lv.3 600/1600) I discarded! Finally, I equip Skull Kraken with the Hidden Tuner Equip Spell to make him a Tuner! Now I tune Skull Kraken with Great White Terror to Synchro Summon Mizuma, Lady of the Water (Lv.8 3300/2600)! Now I use her ability to halve the attack power of your Templar Knight!"

A rapid river of water engulfed Templar Knight and halved his attack power.

"Mizuma, attack Templar Knight!"

"I activate the Trap Magic Cylinder!" Krystal responded to the attack.

Mizuma shot a stream of water at Templar Knight, then the cylinders appeared and the water went into one and came out of the other, which hit Izumi and reduced her Life Points to 0.

**Krystal (LP 4000) Izumi (LP 0) Terra (LP 3600)**

Terra then drew her next card. "I activate my face-down Trap Star Shift! This allows me to return Mizuma to the Extra Deck and summon another Synchro Monster with the same Level, but its effects are negated! I switch Mizuma with Daichira, Lady of the Earth (Lv.8 3300/2600)! Daichira, attack Templar Knight!"

"I send from my hand to the Graveyard Swordsman's Squire (Lv.2 1500/100)!" Krystal used an effect. "This increases my Templar Knight's attack points by 1500 for the Damage Step!"

Templar Knight used his newfound power to destroy Daichira before her stone hammer could hit, inflicting Terra with 100 points of damage.

**Krystal (LP 4000) Izumi (LP 0) Terra (LP 3500)**

"Now to end this!" Krystal said as she drew her next card. "I use Monster Reborn to bring back Princess Knight! Now, my knights! Attack her directly!"

Both of them attacked Terra and reduced her Life Points to 0.

**Krystal (LP 4000) Izumi (LP 0) Terra (LP 0)**

"Good duel girls!" Krystal Cheerfully spoke up.

"Good duel?" Terra asked. "We just got our butts handed to us."

"And you didn't lose a single Life Point." Izumi pointed out.

"I know, I meant good for me!" Krystal giggled. "Alright! Time for Dessert! Super fudge Sunday Here I come!"

Before They could return to the restaurant, a Dust cloud descended on the area followed by the noise of obnoxiously loud motor bikes. A Duel-runner Gang had arrived with their leather Jackets, long hair, and bad tattoos and they surrounded the girls.

"You guys got a problem?" Krystal asked.

"Nope," The Bike Leader spoke up. He was a Big, over buffed man. "We just got Pay day due. All we gotta do is beat you wittle wadies in a duel to collect. Then we can do whatever the hell we want with you."

The Bikers then started speaking up in sexist slurs degrading the women as nothing more then Bedroom tools.

Krystal looked over at all these so called 'men' with scorn. "Fine!" She growled. "Bring it on you Losers!"

* * *

**Krystal's Cards**

Princess Knight

Warrior/Tuner (ATK 1900 DEF 1100)

Level 4/LIGHT

If this card is destroyed by your opponent (either by battle or card effect), add 1 "Queen's Knight" from your Deck or Graveyard to your hand.

Templar Knight

Warrior/Synchro/Effect (ATK 3800/3400)

Level 10/LIGHT

When this Card is Synchro Summoned you can activate each of the following effects: *Select 1 card and remove it from play. *If your Opponent controls a Warrior-type monster, you can switch control of it with this card. If the controller of this card controls no Warrior-type monsters, destroy all cards (including this card) on their side of the field

Swordsman's Squire

Warrior/Effect (ATK 1500 DEF 100)

Level 2/LIGHT

When a Warrior-type monster you control attacks or is attacked, you can send this card from your hand to the Graveyard to increase the ATK of that Warrior-type monster by 1500 until the end of the Damage Step.

**Izumi's Cards**

Hidden Tuner

Spell/Equip

This card can only be equipped to a non-Tuner monster. The monster equipped with this card becomes a Tuner monster.

Mizuma, Lady of the Water

Fairy/Synchro/Effect (ATK 3300 DEF 2600)

LV8/WATER

1 WATER Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner WATER monster

Once per turn, you can halve the ATK and DEF of all monsters your opponent controls.

**Terra's Cards**

Daichira, Lady of the Earth

Fairy/Synchro/Effect (ATK 3300 DEF 2600)

LV8/EARTH

1 EARTH Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner EARTH monsters

When this card destroys a monster as a result of battle, your opponent must send cards from their hand or Deck to the Graveyard equal to the Level of the destroyed monster.


End file.
